Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computing system may provide a user with an interactive experience for any number of different applications, including navigation, gaming, shopping, or the presentation of other types of data or information. Such a computing system may include one or more different input devices that allow a user to instruct or otherwise communicate information to the system. For example, the system may include an input device such as a touchpad that allows a user to provide input through touch, a pointing device that allows a user to input spatial data to the system, or a microphone that allows a user to provide input through speech. Based on information received from the input device, the computing system may provide output back to the user. For instance, the system may include an output device such as a video screen to provide a user with visual feedback or speakers to provide a user with auditory feedback. In some systems, the feedback may be adjusted based on input provided by the user in order to provide the user with an interactive experience.